


Scared

by ambrelaking



Series: Palabras Oscuras [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suspense, el lado oscuro de la fama, palabras oscuras, scared, tomarry - Freeform, word:secret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: Harry trata de saber cosas que no debería ni intentar.Tomarry fanfic.Este fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada mío excepto los kudos y/o comentarios recibidos :3 
> 
> Segunda participación a la Actividad y me alegra llegar a tiempo. Sin más, quienes lean espero les guste.   
> Ah, y algo importante, este One Shot es como una continuación de otro Drabble que tengo llamado "Trato"(ahora lo subo a AO3). Cuando entienda como hacerlos serie pues ahí estarán.

 

El ambiente se percibía tenso. Todo el lugar en silencio, con ocasionales ruidos provenientes mayormente de Harry. Tom, por otro lado, se mantenía tranquilo con un libro viejo y grande en su regazo, leyéndolo.

Harry respiraba bajo, temía romper aquel acuerdo sin habla entre su novio y él.

Tom tenía un secreto, uno que ocultaba de todos.

Incluso de Harry, y eso molestaba a Harry.

¿Acaso no soy su novio, dónde queda la confianza?, se preguntaba.

Él se había enterado en un pasillo escondido, paseando por la mansión Riddle, cuando unos Mortífagos cuchicheaban de ese gran secreto nuevamente mencionado por su Lord.

Harry, con toda la sutileza que poseía –no mucha- le preguntó a Tom de cuál secreto se referían aquellos sujetos.

Tom negó que tuviera algo que ocultar de Harry.

-Nunca-había dicho.

Pero Harry sabía que tenía que haber alguno. Esos hombres no iban a mencionar algo como aquello solo porque sí. Por lo tanto, se puso un objetivo: saber de qué trata el secreto de Tom.

Pasó días quedándose en la habitación que compartían, buscando entre los armarios. Nada. En la cama, tampoco. En las paredes, cuadros, suelo y nunca encontró ningún indicio.

Se dijo que si no sabía si aquel secreto era algo tangible o solo palabras aquella búsqueda que hizo fue en vano.

Tomó otro rumbo, esta vez mantendría las orejas bien paradas o, mejor dicho, no dejaría que se le escapara ninguna habladuría.

Seguía a cualquier Mortífago que se encontrara en la mansión o sus alrededores. Pero tuvo que parar cuando Tom le pidió explicaciones de sus acciones.

Aún así con los pocos conocimientos acerca del secreto de Tom no paró hasta saber.

Pero ¿porqué no ir con el directo responsable?, se dijo Harry.

Sería mucha más fácil engañar a Tom para que se lo dijera.

* * *

 

 

-¿Qué tal…seducirlo?- le preguntó a Draco Malfoy, quién obligado, lo escuchaba sentado en un sillón. No era como que Harry tuviera a alguien más a quién contárselo.

-El Lord no se va a dejar seducir-le dijo. Harry tenía muchos argumentos para combatir lo que decía Draco pero se los guardó cuando el Rey de Roma, o mejor conocido como su novio, ingresó.

-Malfoy, afuera- siseó y se plantó frente a Harry. Draco salió silencioso y rápido. -¿Se puede saber, Harry, qué tanto has estado haciendo estos días?- le preguntó a Harry, con su rostro serio pero sus ojos llameantes y –oh, no- rojos. No del hermoso color marrón claro que le gustaba a Harry, sino rojo sangre.

-¡Tom!- Harry se acercó a su pareja y pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Tom- ¿Ya terminaste con la reunión? ¿Por qué no hacemos _cosas_ más divertidas?

Tom no movió ningún nervio, mirándole fijo. Harry temió que intentara usar Legeremancia con él pero sintió los brazos de Tom envolver su cintura. Alzó la mirada, uniendo sus ojos con los de su novio.

-El secreto es que tenía preparado algo para ti.

Harry se asombró. ¡Ni había hecho nada y Tom soltaba la lengua como si nada!

-¡Pero te  tenía que sacar el secreto yo!- gritó. Se mostró enfurruñado y Tom contuvo su impulso de lanzarle algún hechizo casi dañino. Jamás lo dañaría…demasiado.

-Pero ya te lo dije, Harry-le habló, aún manteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso que me tenías preparado?-le preguntó.

Tom se movió, ya no lo sujetaba, sacó su varita y le apuntó directo al rostro.

Harry no se movía y no había rastro de temor, con el tiempo, que su novio le pusiera la varita en la cara ya no le causaba terror.

Pero Tom bajo la varita y aún con el rostro serio apareció una mesa frente a Harry.

Harry no dijo nada y esperó algo más pero como no sucedió se volteó hacia Tom. Justo en aquel momento encima de la mesa apareció un mantel, platos, copas, velas, cucharas y tenedores. También dos sillas y un elfo.

-¡Pity, les servirá hoy señores, amos, señores!- chilló el elfo que ahora sabía se llamaba Pity.

Potter estaba asombrado, eso era seguro pero esa emoción se  cambió  rápidamente por nervios cuando Tom galantemente se acercó a él.

-¿Me permite invitarlo a una velada?-le preguntó, tomando su mano y acercándolo a la mesa.

Harry no pudo ni asentir porque aquella pregunta fue más por decir que otra cosa. Tom sabía que lo seguiría.

Se sentó, siendo ayudado por Tom, observó la decoración en la mesa y sonrió, los nervios eliminados.

Realmente Tom, ¿le había elaborado una cena romántica? No se lo creía, no, se dijo Harry.

Él pensaba que ocurría algo en Tom, planeaba algo. Tom nunca era romántico, antes se cruciaba el mismo. Pero cuando música proveniente de algún lugar comenzó a sonar y un extraordinario platillo apareció en su plato se quedó boquiabierto. Unas copas a los costados fueron llenadas por Pity, este se desapareció, y se quedaron ambos en silencio.

-Esto, Tom…-pero Tom no lo dejó continuar. Se levantó y tomó en sus manos una pequeña cajita que Harry no supo de dónde salió.

Se arrodilló frente a Harry.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró.

-Harry, mi Harry-comenzó Tom.-Esta noche, en esta habitación te quiero proponer algo-

Harry alternaba la mirada entre Tom y la cajita que de pronto se abrió.

-AHHHH- gritó cayendo para atrás.

Se levantó de inmediato y busco en su pantalón su varita pero no la encontró. Asustado, volvió a mirar a Tom. En aquella cajita había dos lenguas. Lenguas humanas claramente, aún se veían frescas. 

-Tom… ¿pero qué?-quiso continuar pero de un segundo a otro Tom desapareció y el sonido de distintos gritos se escucharon.

Harry comenzaba a tener mucho miedo. No se sentía bien y menos cuando todo el cuarto se escureció y las luces de las velas en la mesa en la que estaba eran las únicas que alumbraban. Harry se refugió a un costado del mueble. Se sentó en la silla que quedaba parada.

-Tom, esto no es divertido-dijo, su voz salió entrecortada y rápidamente se la aclaró, tomando aire habló nuevamente- Dije que no es divertido, Tom, ¿qué intenta…?

Y esta vez, el rostro de Tom, no, no de su Tom, sino el antiguo, esa serpiente de ojos rojos se apareció y con un gélido viento alrededor. Las velas terminaron de apagarse y Harry ya no podía más. Sus manos y piernas temblaban, junto a los latidos fuertes de su corazón, todo ese acto tenebroso no le gustaba. Nada.  Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la mesa frente suyo.

Un siseo en parcel se escuchó. Una voz insultando, llamando chismoso y cotillas junto a gritos desgarradores.

Cuando los alaridos de dolor se apagaron las luces volvieron a encender y Tom apareció.

Él comía tranquilamente mientras Pity a un costado esperaba obedientemente por órdenes.

Harry no podía emitir palabras, solo sentía su cuerpo tembloroso. No entendía nada, pero su corazón corría veloz. 

-Harry-dijo Tom, tomando un pañuelo y limpiándose, lo dejó a un lado y miró a su paralizado novio.- No vuelvas a intentar saber de mi **secreto**.

 

 

 

 


End file.
